Shadow: Graphic Novel (Dark Horse)
Synopsis A graphic novel published to tie in with the UK release of The Shadow movie. Plot Shiwan Khan travels to America and kidnaps Margo Lane and her scientist father, Reinhardt Lane. He hopes to take over the world, staring with the destruction of New York, but first he hypnotizes Margo, arms her with a pistol and sends her after The Shadow. Margo, instead, locates Lamont Cranston outside the ruins of the destroyed Hotel Monolith. She fires her gun, but misses. As she faints, she suddenly realizes Cranston is "The Shadow." She is taken inside Shrevvy's cab and when she awakes, Cranston explains to her Khan's mission of destruction. Piecing information together, The Shadow learns that Khan has acquired an "implosion" device, and will detonate it somewhere in the city. Meanwhile, high atop a building, Khan and Margo's kidnapped father, Reinhardt Lane, are preparing the device and setting a timer. Back at the ruins of the Hotel Monolith, The Shadow begins to concentrate, centering his power, and turning it against his foe. Khan senses this, and sends his hatchet-men to confront the dark avenger. The assassins are easily fallen, however, the bomb begins it's countdown. While the two foes continue to lock their minds and battle it out, Margo and her father scramble to defuse the bomb. Assessing the situation, The Shadow informs the Lane's to stop shutting down the bomb, instead place it inside the silver coffin of Khan's, shut the lid and run from it. When the implosive device detonates, Khan's mental power is weaken and he can no longer fight The Shadow's will. The city is saved. Characters Featured Characters: * The Shadow Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Burbank :* Margo Lane :* Clyde Burke :* Shrevvy :* Dr. Roy Tam Villains: * Shiwan Khan * Henry "Duke" Rollins * English Johnny * Maxie * Farley Claymore (dies) Other Characters: * Commissioner Barth * Reinhardt Lane (Margo's father) * Isaac Newboldt (museum curator; dies) * Berger (dies) Locations: * New York City :* Brooklyn Bridge :* B. Jonas Office Building :* Cobalt Club :* The Federal Building :* Hotel Monolith :* The Maritech Lab Items: * Girasol Ring * A beryllium bathysphere * The silver coffin of Genghis Khan Vehicles: * Notes * Collects the two-issue series The Shadow (Dark Horse). * English Johnny, a mobster, appeared in the first issue of The Shadow Magazine (1931). * Isaac Newboldt, the museum curator, was in "The Invincible Shiwan Khan" and "Masters of Death." * Some plot elements were taken from The Shadow Magazine, where The Shadow's nemesis, Shiwan Khan, originally appeared. Links * Shadow: 1994 Movie Adaptation (paperback) * The Shadow (Topps Cards 1994) Category:1994, September Category:Michael Kaluta/Writer Category:Joel Goss/Writer Category:Michael Kaluta/Cover Artist Category:Michael Kaluta/Penciler Category:Michael Kaluta/Inker Category:Kent Allard (Dark Horse)/Appearances Category:Burbank (Dark Horse)/Appearances Category:Clyde Burke (Dark Horse)/Appearances Category:Margo Lane (Dark Horse)/Appearances Category:Moses Shrevnitz (Dark Horse)/Appearances Category:Roy Tam (Dark Horse)/Appearances Category:Shiwan Khan (Dark Horse)/Appearances Category:Wainwright Barth (Dark Horse)/Appearances Category:B. Jonas Office Building/Appearances Category:Cobalt Club/Appearances